The Arranged Marriage
by MissxJinxedxKat
Summary: What happens when Kendall's crush suddenly gets enganged to his enemy Jett? But what will happen when everything goes wrong? Will Kat be forced to marry someone she doesn't love, Or will a miracle come and fix everything?
1. I'M WHAT?

The Arranged Marriage  
-Rae's POV-

Kat stormed angrily into the room, "WHERE IS HE?" she screamed angrily.

"whats the problem?" Carlos asked.

She turned around, "He SAT on my new scissors! I liked those scissors.!" she threw them at the wall and they just missed Logan's head by two inches.

"eeek!" Logan squeaked.

"You!" Kat glared with murderous eyes.

Logan gulped and started running around the classroom really fast, with Kat right behind him.

Hi, my name is Rachel Dimante! I'm 15 and in year 9. As usual Kat is trying to kill Logan, but they are brother and sister so it's always happening. Everyone's used to it.  
It's last period but it doesn't look like they are going to stop anytime soon.

Suddenly someone coughed behind me and I jumped in surprise. I turned around to see my best friends, James Diamond, Kendall Knight, Katherine Pearl, and Kori RazzleBerry. Kendall tried again, "Hamhmmmm"

-Absolutely NOTHING happened.

Katherine rolled her eyes and walked over to the two of them and whacked Logan on the head she did the same to Kat except Kat blocked katherines hand with her arm, "I really wouldn't do that if I were you"

"two words, Anger Management" Logan said.

Kat turned around and glared,"You! Urgh!"

Logan smirked as Kat got even more frustrated when she couldn't think of a retaliation. "Shouldn't we be getting home, guys?" Kendall asked.

Kat smiled, you could literally see a lightbulb over her head. "I'll tell Mum!" Kat said triumphantly.

"I'll say you lied."

"then I'll say you lied about the lie you told after my lie."

"liar!"

"liar"

"anyway, You SAT on my scissors!"

"did not"

"did"

"didn't"

"did"

"didn't"

"DID!"

"SHUT UP!" Katherine said annoyed.

-5 mins later-

Kat stepped up to the front door of her house and unlocked it with her keys.

When I say her house I actually mean her house. Apparently her aunt died and left the house to Kat and she somehow convinced her parents to let her move in and live she and Logan called their best friends and they managed to convince our parents to let us live with her. I still don't get how. Kat's parents are always away, traveling the world so I guess I can see how she managed to convince them -but everyone else's? No way

Its a really beautiful house, it has 9 bedrooms (each with their own bathroom) A giant kitchen, big lounge room, and I'm pretty sure Kat has a secret room somewhere.  
There are three levels, girls on the top level, boys on 2nd and the kitchen, lounge, movie room ECT,Are on the bottom level. Outside there is a swimming pool, tennis court (which hardly ever gets used) a big garage and a pretty garden. The house is huge!

We all got inside and Kat immediately ran to the elevator. Yes, the elevator. Her aunt was really rich! All our parents send us pocket money though Kat and Logan's parents also send us all food money, clothing money and sometimes souvenirs from all the places they've been to, (they also pay the bills)

About an hour later we where all in the movie room and James was handing out bowls of ice cream and Kat was offering strawberries to got with it. Suddenly just before the movie started the doorbell rung. Everyone got up because we hardly ever had visitors.

Logan opened the door and Kats eyes widened, "Mum? Dad? What are you doing here?"

They stepped inside and her mother said, "Kat? I'm not sure how to tell you this but, we had a request we are unable to turn now have an arranged marriage. I'm Sorry sweetie. This is the best benefit to the company."

"What?" Kat asked shocked.

Kendall glared and clenched his fist, Logan looked like he wanted to kill someone, James and Carlos looked angry and Katherine, Kori and I where completely shocked.

She sighed and squared her shoulders,"to who?"

A boy stepped inside and smiled at Kat. Her ice cream bowl fell from her hands and smashed in pieces as everybody gasped.

"the directors son, you all know Jett right?" Her mother answered.

"You will marry him" Her father said in a voice that was impossible to say no to.

Kat hesitated.

"Katrina Juliet Lightning?" Her father asked her.

"Yes" Kat said, as she turned around you could see mixed emotions in her eyes. None of them was happiness, or love.

Jett smiled and held out a box, Kat faked a smile and opened it. "Wow" She said as everyone crowded around her to see. The ring was solid silver in the shape of a tiara, it had diamonds set in it.

Jett smiled again and put the ring on her finger. Kendall glared at him then turned and walked away.

"Kendall?" Kat frowned.

Her parents left leaving Jett behind. As soon as kat left, Logan pushed Jett up against the wall, "Keep a 2 meter distance away from my sister at all times" He growled as Katherine pulled him away and gave him a time out.

Carlos frowned as something suddenly made sense to him, "Did you REQUEST this marriage?"

"And if I did?" Jett smiled cruelly.

Logan tried to throw a punch but stopped at the sight of Katherine's warning face,"that was close you almost ruined my hair!" Jett said.

Logan's face started to go purple as Katherine dragged Logan away and locked him in the guest room.

-Meanwhile with Kat and Kendall, I'm Kendall's POV-

"Kendall" Kat called out as she ran after me.

I stopped and turned around.

"Why'd you leave?" She asked me looking up at me with concern.

"I dunno, I just got this weird feeling" I said looking at anything but the girl in front of me.

"oh" She said.

"Kat?" I asked my heart pounding. I had to say it now.

"yes?" She asked.

"I like you" I said.

"I like you too" She said.

"you mean-" I started happily.

"otherwise we wouldn't be friends." She finished.

"right" I said, she had no idea what I meant-at all.

-Kats POV -

I sighed inwardly, I'd understood what he meant but..I'm getting married-wether I like it or not.  
It would crush him if I said I loved him too and then , I'm walking down the aisle married to Jett.  
wouldn't it? So I had to do it.i put on my 'I'm smiling and to everyone except Logan it looks real' face.

"Best Friends- Forever." I said forcing a cheerful tone into my voice.

"Yeah-Forever and ever" He said in a high squeaky voice, reming me of back when we where 5 yrs old.

-Flashback-

"Hey Kat?" Kendall asked walking into the dojo.

"Hi Kendall!" I said giving him a hug after running over.

"well be friends forever right?" He asked.

"Of course, Best friends-Forever and ever."

-End of flashback-

"then when we where 6 we met Rachel, Katherine,Carlos and James." He said.

"then when we were all seven, we had to do a baking project and Rachel she-" I stopped talking and started laughing.

"dropped a dozen eggs one after the other" Kendall said laughing.

"Then one on my head!" I said.

"Then you tripped over the flour bowl so it came down over everything!" Kendall said, his body shaking from laughing.

-normal POV-

James, Rachel,Kori, Carlos and Katherine peeked out from behind a bush then ran into the living got a stick and slapped it against a chalk board.

"Now the meeting of operation BOKETJASHUWK shall begin!"

"huh?" James asked.

"Operation, Break Off Kats Engagement To Jett And Set Her Up With Kendall. Duh" Kori said.

"Ideas! now!" Rachel ordered.

"We could lock Jett up."

"get him sent to prison"

"kill him"

"let Katherine destroy him"

"have a accident with a gun"

"make him mysteriously disappear off the face of the earth overnight."

Rachel smiled brightly,"Those where the... WORST ideas i've ever heard!"

"Thankyou!" James smiled.

" it wasn't a compliment" Rachel said annoyed.

"oh"James looked down, embarrassed.

"I'm thinking more a...rocket!" Rachel said smiling as she imagined it.

Everyone groaned as she started to make rocket noises and motions with her hand.

"who wants ice cream?" Katherine asked.

"Me!"

"cool, so you're paying?"

"what?"

"yay!"

"I never said i was paying!"

"yeah you did!"

"when?"

"like 5 seconds ago"

"whaaaaa?"

Rachel turned around to find an empty room. "Guys?"

"GUYS!"

"that's weird"

-with Katherine-

"I have the feeling I forgot something" Katherine said licking her ice cream.

""what?" Kori and Carlos asked.

"dunno" She replied lazily.

-guest room-

"HELP! KATHERINE IM SO GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS!" Logan yelled as he tried to break down the door.

-with Katherine-

"oh well" She sighed as they all started to walk home.


	2. And wouldn't it hurt more if I didn't

"KATHERINE, IM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Logan yelled as Katherine,kori,carlos and James stepped into the house.

Katherine rolled her eyes and let him out. "I knew I forgot something" She said to herself before waiting for the elevator. Logan glared, "THAT'S IT? DON'T YOU EVEN CARE?"

Katherine turned around with a hurt look in her eyes. "of course I do"

"well you don't act like it!"Logan yelled

"oh? Well WHAT HAVE YOU EVER DONE TO SHOW ME YOU CARE?" she yelled.

"um, I ACT LIKE I HAVE FEELINGS! WHILE, YOU'RE HEARTLESS!" Logan screamed.

Katherine stepped back into the elavator and as the doors closed a single tear fell down the side of her face.

Kori stood next to Logan,"YOU IDIOT!"

Logan had a guilty look on his face,"so? You're going to slap me now?"

Kori shook her head slowly, "and wouldn't it hurt more if I didn't." She turned around and walked up the staircase looking ahead at Katherine as she slammed her door.

Carlos glared at Logan and went to the living room, with James following. Logan slammed his head into the wall,"im such an idiot" he whispered.

-at 10pm that night-

Kat sighed and plugged in her headphones. That dinner had been the worst one leaned against the silver coushin in the girls private living room and closed her eyes and hummed along with the song, 'Fallen Angels' by Black Veil Brides. Her eyes evantually closed with the flashback.

-Flashback-

"Dinner Guys!" Kat called out.

Kat frowned as everyone came in. Kori came in rubbing Katherine's back as she looked like she as going to cry. Carlos and James came in arguing over James getting his hair gel all over 'helmet'.  
Rachel came in and looked around confused. Jett and Kendall kept giving each other death glares and Kat as soon as she as she sat down she slammed her hand onto the table-Hard.

She glared at Jett and stuck her tounge out at him childishly as soon as his back was turned. Logan walked in and Katherine immediately stood up, poured her pasta on his head and walked out with kori right behind her only stopping to say sorry to Kat. Kat sighed and said shed made a roll of garlic bread in the 3rd floor kitchen. Kori nodded then left. Logsn pulled the food of his hair and sat down next to Carlos who immediately stood up." thx for dinner Kat. I'm going to get an early night." Carlos left, and James did the same 2 minutes later. Rachel stood up after they'd all left, "I keep getting this weird feeling that I'm missing something."

-flash back ends-

Kats eyelids slowly dropped as she fell off to sleep, the last thing she saw was rachel putting a blanket over her before her world went black.


	3. FishTastic

Kat bolted straight up off the couch pushing the black blanket off of her body. something had woken her up, but what? She heard screams -Rachel's screams.

Kat jumped of the couch and sprinted towards the kitchen on the first floor.

-Rae's POV-

I had just finished pouring my cup of tea, when someone opened the fridge behind me. The footsteps were NOT any of the girls or the guys. I saw a few fish Kat had obviously forgotten to put back in the fridge after dinner, I silently picked it up by the tail, 'Fish-tastic' I thought as i aimed it at the intruders head but before I could throw it the intruder picked up a meat knife. I screamed and threw all the fish I could find at him.

Kat came running into the kitchen, "Rachel!"

She turned on the light. She looked at me then at the intruder who I could now see was Jett covered in slimy fish guts. She looked shocked, "Rachel!" She walked towards him and picked up one of the fish. Jett tried to hug her. She glared hard at me,"IS THAT MY FISH DINNER FOR TOMORROW!?"

Jett stopped, "wait what? "

"Urgh! Go take a shower!" Kat exclaimed.

She crossed her arms, "I hate you!"

"you love me really though!" I said.

She shook her head,"I hate that I love you"

She turned and started to walk out the door before stopping short." Rachel?"

"Yes?"

"Next time, use the red meat. I hate meat" she said.

I laughed, "it was an accident! There won't be a next time!"

"Oh? Who says?" She smiled innocently.

"you're evil" I smiled at her.

"oh, I know, trust me, I know" She laughed evilily as she left the room. "OW! Stupid Chair! What kind of idiot put it here?"

"um...you did" I said slowly.

A few seconds later there was the dying sound of what used to be a chair.

I smiled and shook my head.

-/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/::/-

Please R&R!


End file.
